


L'anello debole

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambition, F/M, Lucio (The Arcana) Being A Dick, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Open Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Il legame su cui si regge il matrimonio di Nadia e Lucio è quantomeno... peculiare.
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel)





	L'anello debole

_Un anello per domarli,_

_un anello per trovarli,_

_un anello per ghermirli_

_e nel buio incatenarli…_

J.R.R. TOLKIEN

Nadia ascoltò l’eco tenue dei propri passi sui marmi del pavimento. Così freddi e biancheggianti, avevano un che di prosciugato, come ossi di seppia nella sabbia. La fila di lanterne sotto la volta a crociera gettava sul corridoio bagliori rossastri. L’ala del palazzo dove alloggiava il conte suo marito era la meno illuminata - o, meglio, quella in cui la luce era più soffocante e falsa. Niente finestre: solo quelle sgargianti lanterne che sembravano quasi da bordello e che emanavano riverberi d’incendio. Quando non erano accese, l’ala di Lucio era inghiottita dal buio.

Una sposa novella più timida e spaesata della principessa Nadia Satrinava si sarebbe sentita morire, trascorrendo la prima notte di nozze in quell’antro. Ma lei non era mai stata né timida, né indifesa. A minor ragione lo era allora, alla soglia del quinto anno di matrimonio. Del resto, in che modo le sue emozioni avrebbero potuto essere coinvolte? Non era mai stata innamorata di Lucio. Quanto alla paura, ne provava ancor meno. Le crisi di rabbia di suo marito erano devastanti e incontrollate, ogniqualvolta veniva contrariato o non era al centro dell’attenzione: di solito, oltre ai suoi strilli d’aquila, comportavano suppellettili rotte e tende strappate. Ma non accadeva mai di peggio, perché Nadia era d’una pasta difficile da piegare. Di certo, non si sarebbe fatta mai mettere i piedi in testa da un bambino troppo cresciuto. Con poche parole mirate e taglienti, lo riduceva a più miti consigli. In caso di necessità, le abilità di lottatrice di Nadia le avrebbero permesso anche di ricorrere alla forza. Era ben vero che Lucio era stato mercenario, prima di venir fatto conte di Vesuvia, e che era figlio della regina di una tribù nomade guerriera. Ma buona parte del suo “valore” si riduceva a irriflessività e gusto per la crudeltà gratuita, con abbondante aggiunta di millanteria. Né a corpo libero, né con la spada avrebbe mai potuto battere Nadia, allenata fin da ragazzina dalla sua valorosa sorella Nahara.

Probabilmente, di questo Lucio si rendeva conto, visto che non aveva mai sfidato seriamente le ire della moglie. Una volta che lei aveva spento i suoi bollenti spiriti, il conte si rintanava da qualche parte, trascurando studiosamente i macelli da lui combinati. Ogni santa volta, i domestici raccoglievano, pulivano, rammendavano o sostituivano. Ogni volta, le casse del palazzo si aprivano per riparare i danni. E non era nemmeno il modo più assurdo in cui il denaro dei vesuviani veniva sprecato.

Per esempio, c’erano tutti quei ritratti di Lucio, lungo le pareti del corridoio che lei stava percorrendo. Impellicciato, o con la spada in pugno, a cavallo, ammantato, in abito di gala, in armatura… Il conte non era mai sazio della propria immagine. Così come non era mai sazio di cibi stravaganti, che fossero uova di pesci dai nomi impronunciabili, o radici assurdamente piccanti, o carni di uccelli tropicali… Almeno, fosse stato quello l’unico modo in cui Lucio si riempiva di animali rari… Invece, no. Li cercava anche vivi: candidi, bellissimi e inutili. Pappagalli, pavoni e cani da caccia, rigorosamente albini e viziati. Tutti acquistati illegalmente. Contribuivano non poco al carico di lavoro della servitù, dato che rovinavano piante, sporcavano e scappavano in continuazione.

Quando aveva sposato Lucio, Nadia aveva creduto che sarebbe stato più facile impugnare le redini di quel puledro che quasi non sapeva calzarsi gli stivali da solo. Si era sbagliata.

L’egocentrismo infantile di suo marito era in grado di risucchiare qualsiasi sua energia ed emozione. Qualsivoglia forma d’interazione con lui la lasciava spossata e con un gran mal di testa. Ogni volta che lei intavolava discorsi seri sulla rete dei canali, sugli approvvigionamenti alimentari della città, sull’igiene pubblica, Lucio cercava di svicolare o di distrarla. Pigro e orgoglioso allo stesso tempo, non sapeva né occuparsi dei propri doveri di conte, né lasciare che sua moglie lo facesse in pace al posto suo. Offriva feste e spettacoli alla cittadinanza e questo gli bastava per sentirsi un perfetto e adorato leader. In buona parte, la colpa era dei vesuviani che lo applaudivano, abbagliati da quei balocchi. Sembrava che a loro stessi non importasse di essere affamati, di vedere alcune fra le strade più eleganti venire allagate, di essere prede di infezioni veicolate dalle acque dei canali. Purché potessero distrarsi, a tutto questo non pensavano. Per Nadia, che veniva dal Prakra, ciò era inconcepibile. Nel suo paese natale, non sarebbero mai stati possibili tanto analfabetismo, tanta sporcizia e un impianto urbano tanto caotico. Meno ancora sarebbero state accettate le condanne a morte senza regolare processo, o i processi per combattimento, o gli spettacoli sanguinosi nell’arena. Invece, i vesuviani si divertivano tanto con queste cose - almeno finché qualcuno non vedeva a rischio la propria carcassa personale. Forse, Lucio era in sintonia coi vesuviani più di lei. Forse, sfruttava soltanto le loro debolezze. A un leader infantile, fa comodo una cittadinanza infantile.

A ogni modo, in quel momento, Nadia stava percorrendo quel corridoio per raggiungere la porta della camera del marito.

Quella sera, lui aveva invitato nella sua ala un po’ di _gente equivoca,_ per una _festa privata_. Lei non aveva nemmeno cercato di farsi coinvolgere. Ciò che Lucio intendeva per _festa_ non era mai stato di suo genio. Come minimo, se avesse partecipato, Nadia sarebbe finita spossata, a sorseggiare una tisana e con un’emicrania poderosa.

Dato che l’ora era tarda, voleva cercar di capire a che punto stessero le cose. I rumori che provenivano dalla porta chiusa non davano segno che la festa stesse finendo. In compenso, annunciavano che la serata era _entrata nel vivo._ Le urla, le risa di donne e giovanotti avevano raggiunto un’intensità orgiastica. In mezzo a quelle voci, la più acuta e sonora era quella di Lucio, che tuonava oscenità. Tutto questo, unito ad ansiti, rumori gutturali, suoni di percosse o di soprammobili che cadevano, non lasciava dubbio su cosa stessero facendo il conte e gli “ospiti pagati”.

Nadia strinse i denti, nauseata. Non amando Lucio, non ne era gelosa. Il loro non era un matrimonio fedele e ad entrambi andava bene così. Ma la urtava l’ostentazione che il marito metteva nel proprio libertinaggio, il fatto che trasformasse persino l’alcova in un teatro di fanfaronate e delirio d’onnipotenza. Non si curava del fatto che lei avrebbe potuto sentire qualcosa… o, magari, lo _sperava_.

L’unica cosa che sperava lei, invece, era che almeno i cinedi e le cortigiane di cui Lucio si circondava fossero più intelligenti e responsabili di lui, nella tutela della salute. Sia la _sage-femme_ di fiducia di Nadia, sia il buon dottor Devorak a corte la rassicuravano: né lei, né il marito avevano contratto malattie veneree. Per il momento, almeno.

Voltò le spalle alla porta e agli eccessi che celava, per allontanarsi sotto quelle luci da bordello. Mentre abbandonava l’ala di Lucio, affiorò il ricordo della loro promessa di matrimonio…

_In un modo o nell’altro, quella sera, Nadia avrebbe deciso il proprio destino. Aveva già fatto i bagagli, scegliendo dal guardaroba i completi più comodi e con pantaloni. Poi, i suoi gioielli (che avrebbe rivenduto) e la sua spada. Principalmente quella era immancabile._

_Molti nobili fuggitivi o senza terra facevano fortuna come guerrieri mercenari e quella era la via che Nadia aveva disegnato per sé. Aveva ventotto anni e le sembravano davvero troppi, per cominciare a dare una reale prova di se stessa. Troppi, per essere stati trascorsi in una famiglia che la trattava da eterna bambina, solo perché era l’ultima di sette sorelle. Sembrava che nessuno si fosse mai accorto della sua precoce intelligenza e del suo coraggio. Non che lei li ostentasse. Però, le sue creazioni meccaniche, la sua abilità di spadaccina e le sue impegnative letture avrebbero ben dovuto parlare da sé._

_Fin da adolescente, poi, Nadia era ammirata per il gusto estetico e per l’organizzazione di eventi. Almeno, quando le sue sorelle maggiori non si intromettevano nel suo lavoro e nelle sue scelte. A ogni modo, considerava ormai chiuso quel prolisso e noioso capitolo della sua vita._

_Proprio in quei giorni, al palazzo reale del Prakra, veniva ospitato uno di quei mercenari che_ ce l’avevano fatta _. Lucio Morgasson di Vesuvia, allora trentunenne, era succeduto al conte precedente, morto senza eredi e che aveva lasciato la contea al condottiero che l’aveva servito._

 _Vesuvia, nel Prakra, era una specie di favola nera. Nel senso che se ne parlava solo per favoleggiare (appunto) sull’ignoranza dei suoi abitanti, sulla puzza e sulla criminalità. Eppure, non era una città_ povera _. Quantomeno, le entrate pubbliche permettevano al conte di crogiolarsi nel lusso. Le pellicce e i gioielli con cui Lucio si agghindava avevano strappato commenti ammirati persino alle principesse del Prakra, ben abituate alla ricchezza. L’ammirazione, beninteso, era rivolta al presumibile prezzo dell’abbigliamento, non al gusto che dimostrava. Le scelte di Lucio erano tanto pacchiane quanto pretenziose. Nadia non avrebbe mai accostato manti d’ermellino a catene d’oro e a cuoio borchiato, per esempio. Tutti quei rubini erano inutilmente giganteschi. Che senso aveva, inoltre, caricarsi di tanti vestiti, per poi lasciare giacche e farsetti perennemente semiaperti? Forse, Lucio pensava che sarebbe stato ancor più ammirato per il suo torso marmoreo e innaturalmente depilato? Di certo, le sue movenze da divo sul palcoscenico facevano pensare che si sentisse straordinariamente bello, o che volesse essere considerato tale._

 _Più che bello, Nadia lo trovava_ esotico. _Nel senso che la sua pelle candida e i suoi capelli biondi erano lontanissimi dalle sembianze brune comuni nel Prakra. Anche il perenne bianco dei suoi abiti si discostava dai gusti variopinti a cui era abituata. Gli occhi erano d’un color argento freddo e curioso. La finezza della loro forma allungata era sottolineata da tratti di trucco nero, gli stessi che disegnavano due sorte di sinuose saette sui suoi zigomi. Le linee del volto erano nette e affusolate - anche troppo. A Nadia, quel viso ricordava il muso appuntito di un ermellino._

_Il particolare più notevole, però, era l’arto alchemico d’oro che sostituiva il suo braccio sinistro. Funzionava in un modo incredibilmente simile a quello naturale._

_Lo sguardo della giovane principessa aveva tracciato questo ritratto più per curiosità che per gradimento di quelle sembianze. Il conte di Vesuvia, però, non sembrava saper cogliere queste sottili differenze. Ricambiava gli sguardi di Nadia con sorrisi compiaciuti, squadrandola in un modo ben diverso da quello di lei. Sembrava peraltro privilegiarla rispetto alle sue sorelle, cercando la sua compagnia, profondendosi in baciamani e complimenti._

_Quella sera, era lei a volergli parlare. Necessitava di dettagli sulla sua carriera di mercenario, da cui trarre ispirazione per le proprie mosse successive._

_L’aveva trovato proprio nell’atrio d’ingresso del palazzo, abbigliato e ammantato di tutto punto, come se stesse per uscire._

_«Vorrei godermi la vita notturna della capitale_ _»_ _le aveva infatti spiegato lui._ _«_ _Oso domandare l’onore di essere guidato dalla più bella, coraggiosa e intelligente principessa del Prakra». Aveva fissato gli occhi scarlatti di Nadia con una protervia eloquente. Le era sin troppo chiaro che Lucio intendeva adularla. Però, anche così, era stata ben contenta che qualcuno_ la stesse riconoscendo _. In quel palazzo, l’ospite era l’unico a non trattarla come una fragile e sprovveduta bambina._

_Quanto alla vita notturna della capitale, il suo carattere riservato e amante del silenzio le aveva sempre impedito di conoscerla a fondo. Quello sembrava un compito per sua sorella Natiqa, o per Nahara. Ma, in qualche modo, se la sarebbe cavata. Lucio non poteva certo essere più pratico della città di quanto non lo fosse lei. Inoltre, quella era l’occasione perfetta per parlargli. Perciò, aveva restituito all’ospite un energico sorriso e l’aveva seguito fuori dal palazzo, per le strade più frequentate._

_Fra tutti i locali aperti che gettavano luce dall’ingresso, erano stati attratti proprio da uno che emanava bagliori rossastri - Nadia non sapeva, allora, dove li avrebbe ritrovati. L’entrata era schermata da pesanti cortine amaranto; ne giungevano folate di musica turbinosa, odori di spezie dalle cucine, ma anche sentori d’alcool._

_Lucio aveva varcato subito il tendaggio dell’ingresso, senza far complimenti. Lei l’aveva seguito._

_Dalle volte a botte in mattoni a vista, pendevano festoni di veli colorati, le cui tinte erano alterate dalla luce delle lanterne rosse. Intorno ai bassi tavolini, erano sistemati cuscini per gli avventori. Un profumo che non era quello delle spezie, ogni tanto, si mescolava agli odori che già i due avevano percepito. Nadia aveva riconosciuto la nota dell’oppio. Era stordente e soffocante, più che piacevole; ma, forse, era proprio ciò che si cercava là dentro._

_«_ _Offro io!» aveva proclamato Lucio alla principessa, quando il cameriere era venuto a prendere le ordinazioni._

_Entrambi avevano chiesto due misture molto aromatiche e molto alcoliche. I loro vapori non ci avevano messo molto ad arrivare al cervello e a riscaldarlo. Nadia avrebbe voluto approfittare di quella_ confidenza chimica _per sondare Lucio sulle strategie con cui era arrivato al trono comitale. Ma l’altro non si era dimostrato un buon interlocutore. Era entusiasta di parlarle del proprio passato sui campi di battaglia; ma non le dava modo di fare domande. Il conte monopolizzava la conversazione con racconti enfatici e poco verosimili, che lo dipingevano come un eroe. Segretamente irritata, Nadia aveva cominciato a distrarsi._

_In uno spiazzo rotondo al centro della sala, una ballerina aveva dato inizio alla propria esibizione. Nadia aveva contemplato incantata le sue movenze serpentine, rese ancora più aggraziate dal fluttuare dei suoi veli._

_«_ _Ehm… Nadia?»_

_Aveva quasi dimenticato il suo accompagnatore._

_Lucio sembrava ben_ cotto _dall’alcool. La sua maschera spavalda e galante iniziava a sciogliersi. Al suo posto, affiorava nelle iridi argentee un che di lamentoso, lo sguardo di un bambino che implorava soccorso._

_«_ _Vesuvia è un disastro…» si era lagnato il conte._ _«_ _Ci sono parti della città che crollano, monellacci per le strade senza che nessuno si occupi di loro, manca il cibo alla gente… A corte, sono circondato da incapaci… Non so più dove battere il capo… Ma sono certo che potrei cambiare le cose, se avessi la persona giusta al mio fianco. Una brava contessa, intelligente e di polso… Sono venuto quassù in Prakra proprio per cercarla. E credo d’aver trovato quella perfetta.» Aveva sfoderato un sorriso implorante e febbrile._

_«_ _Nadia… Vuoi sposarmi?»_

_Il cervello della ragazza, benché provato dall’alcool e dal profumo d’oppio, aveva calcolato rapidamente. L’occasione offerta da Lucio non era quella che lei sperava… ma_ non bisogna sputare nel piatto che gli dei porgono, _recitava un adagio._

_Avrebbe potuto trasformare quel catafascio di Vesuvia in una città ordinata e progredita, dimostrando alla famiglia di cosa fosse capace. Così, aveva accettato._

_Il giorno delle nozze, Lucio l’aveva presentata da un balcone come un trofeo, davanti a quella folla abituata ad applaudire qualsiasi cosa. Mentre lei era stordita dal clamore e da tutti quegli occhi puntati su di lei, lo sposo le aveva cinto la vita e le aveva sussurrato all’orecchio:_ _«_ _Grazie, Noddy. Insieme, saremo imbattibili. Potremo prenderci il mondo». E lei, per un attimo,_ ci aveva creduto. _Colma di un tacito entusiasmo, aveva rivolto al novello marito un sorriso raggiante. Sembrava quasi amore._

Un borioso bussare strappò Nadia alle sue letture. Abbandonò il libro sulla sua poltroncina, si sistemò la veste da camera e andò a vedere chi la ricercasse con così tanta furia a quell’ora, nelle sue stanze private. Anche se, in realtà, conosceva già la risposta.

Lucio era sulla soglia, con le lisce ciocche bionde in disordine e una delle sue sgargianti vestaglie - scarlatta e ricoperta di ghirigori dorati. Anche il più intimo dei suoi indumenti era fatto per essere visto da lontano.

«Noddy, cara, posso entrare?» modulò lui, con voce acuta e mielosa.

«Prego!» fece lei, dignitosa e trattenendo un sospiro.

Il marito entrò, spostò il libro dalla poltroncina al tavolino da toeletta e si spaparanzò nel posto libero.

«Sei così incantevole anche senza gioielli e acconciatura, Noddy…» continuò Lucio, nel medesimo tono. «Sei impareggiabile».

Nadia gli dedicò un sorriso assai forzato, attendendo il fine di quei preamboli.

«Mi concederesti un po’ _della tua compagnia?_ »

La moglie si accigliò: «Credevo che ne avessi avuta abbastanza, stasera, con quella _festa privata_ ».

«Come? Mi offendi!» Ma il sorriso lubrico di Lucio denunciava più malizia che offesa. «Un _uomo_ come me non ne ha mai troppa, di quella _compagnia_ ».

«Se la metti così, _accomodati_ pure!» concluse Nadia. Con uno studiato gesto della mano, gli indicò il letto. Con fare baldanzoso, Lucio si alzò e andò a scomparire dietro le cortine del baldacchino. Senza fretta, la moglie si preparò a raggiungerlo. Conoscendo il suo uomo, contava sul fatto che sarebbe crollato addormentato dopo cinque minuti. Di solito, succedeva così, quando era borioso come quella notte.

«Noddy…?» La voce che biascicò in quel momento dall’alcova, per l’appunto, si era già infiacchita. «Dov’è l’anello che ti ho regalato?»

«Qui» rispose lei. Aprì un cassetto nel tavolino da toeletta e ne trasse una piccola scatola d’oro. La recò fino al bordo del letto, per aprirla sotto gli occhi di Lucio e mostrargli il contenuto: un vistoso anello d’oro, con un grosso rubino tagliato a forma di cuore e due alucce smaltate di bianco ai lati della gemma. Costoso e pacchiano, come tutto ciò che lei aveva ricevuto dal marito. Soprattutto, era un patente marchio della disattenzione che lui le riservava. Non si era mai accorto che Nadia preferiva perle e smeraldi - oltre a sobrietà e discrezione. Ma, forse, chiedere a Lucio ponderazione e cura sarebbe stato troppo. Il massimo che lui sapeva fare per valorizzare qualcuno era aprire la borsa. Coprire d’oro e mettere su un pubblico piedistallo: questo, per lui, significava amare.

«Vorrei vedertelo indosso più spesso…» mugugnò Lucio, stancamente disteso sulle lenzuola lilla. Nadia contemplò la sua fronte, ancor più alta da quando aveva cominciato a perdere i capelli proprio in quel punto, e le cicatrici di guerra che scalfivano il candore del suo corpo, attraverso le trasparenze della vestaglia. Lei era l’unica - assieme al dottor Devorak, il medico personale di Lucio - a conoscere tutte le fragilità di quel piccolo uomo pomposo. A suo modo, Nadia le custodiva, le compensava, ne evitava gli effetti più devastanti. Non era quello che intendeva come “amore”; ma, suo malgrado, l’aveva scelto.

Posò la scatoletta dell’anello sul comodino e si posò a fianco di Lucio, tentando le prime carezze. Man mano che si spegneva l’ultimo mozzicone di candela accanto al letto, il buio inghiottiva la scena, in un cerchio sempre più stretto.


End file.
